Black Heart
by Hotaru Avalon
Summary: CCS/SM A dark creature is looming in the shadows. Some senshis eyes are glowing red. Why? Read and find out! please R
1. Interlocked Dimensions

*Right after SS and in the middle of Season one of CCS*

Chapter One-Interlocked Dimensions  
"Darien!" yelled Serena storming up the steps. "Huh?" asked Darien whirling around. Serena ran up the stairs and hugged him. "You haven't called me in TWO whole hours!" she wailed. Rei rolled her eyes. Ami started to giggle. All the scouts including Darien were having a get-together at the Cherry Hill Temple. "Serena geez, you thought he was dead or something." Exclaimed Lita. "Li I have to get an Amulet!" yelled Mei-Lin tugging on Li's shoulder. "Mei-Lin." said Li gruffly. "Hi guys...." "Madison! And Sakura!" yelled Li suddenly. "Ummm... Mei-Lin, Li what are you doing here?" said Sakura pointing in disbelief. "WE are going to get some Amulets." Said Mei-Lin pulling Li fiercely towards her. "Mei-Lin you're embarrassing us." Said Li quietly. "Oh I'm so sorry Li!" exclaimed Mei-Lin her eyes watering. "Ok well lets go get those amulets." Said Madison after some silence. "Hey who's that I wonder?" says Mina pointing to four, about ten year old kids, one boy, and three girls. "Hi! We're here to get some Amulets." Said Mei-Lin hopping up the stairs. "Oh I'm sorry we're out." Said Rei. "No not fair!" exclaimed Sakura. "Well you heard the woman, lets go Mei-Lin" said Li turning around a pulling Mei-Lin. "No! I'm not leaving until I get one!" shouted Mei-Lin. "I'm sorry but I said WE'RE OUT." Said Rei getting agitated. "Rei calm down." Said Serena. "Um, Hi, who are you guys anyway?" asked Mina. "Mei-Lin" "Li" "Sakura" "Madison" they all said. "Serena" "Darien" "Mina" "Ami" "Lita" "Rei" said the scouts. "Don't forget me!" chirped a voice from inside the Temple. "Huh? Oh yeah." Said Serena putting her hand on her head. "Me Rini!" said a pink haired girl coming out with a tray of cookies. "Yay! Cookies!" yelled Serena jumping up. "Sakura, that girls hair is pink." Whispered Madison. "Yeah well that other girls hair is blue." Muttered Sakura pointing to Ami. 

~Minutes Later~ Rei slapped Serena's hand as it dove for another cookie. "Serena! That would be the eleventh cookie you've had!" yelled Rei getting mad. Serena giggled. "Sorry, but they're just so good!" giggled Serena kicking her leg up in the air. "Aww come on Rei, let her have another" said Sakura grabbing another herself. Everyone was sitting around just chatting with each other. After a while they had all become friends, especially Rini and Sakura. Rini sat beside Sakura talking about their schools. Rini had never heard of Reedington Elementary but it sounded like a nice school. Suddenly Sakura's backpack shook. "What's that!" asked Rini getting up startled. "Oh that? That's well, it's Kero." Said Sakura scratching her head. "Kero?" "Hello! I've been in here for ever!" exclaimed a little yellow stuffed animal. "Oh My gosh! It talks!" "Kero..." hissed Sakura. "Oops." Said Kero looking up at Rini. "Rini you can't tell anyone!" ordered Sakura. "Uh uh... A stuffed Animal is TALKING! I must be losing it." Said Rini backing up. "Promise you won't tell anyone Rini!" "Uh yeah I promise." said Rini slowly. 

~An Hour Later~ In a lonely black room sit a dark figure. "Haha, good. The Dimensions are interlocked now so now all I need to do is....." the figure said with an evil cackle. The figure opened its hand slowly, revealing five small, shiny, black crystals. Suddenly the crystals zoomed out of the figure's hand disappearing into the horizon. 


	2. Black Hearts And Twisted Minds

Chapter Two-Black Hearts and Twisted Minds  
"Bye Sakura! I'll see you later!" yelled Rini waving goodbye as Sakura, Madison, Mei-Lin and Li left. "They seem like nice kids." Said Ami watching them leave. "Yeah they do" said Lita waving. "Hmm, yeah I guess." Said Rei uncertainly. "Why do you say that Rei?" asked Mina puzzled. "Nothing, it's just that, something is not right with them." said Rei. "Rei your just a pessimist." Said Serena shaking her head. "Yeah Rei they seemed nice to me, not wrong." Said Rini not looking at Rei. "Yeah maybe your right." Sighed Rei. 

"See Li it wasn't so bad, we made some new friends." Said Mei-Lin. "Well yeah YOU did." Said Li. "Well Rini was really nice" said Sakura thoughtfully. "Yeah she was, I wonder where they're from anyway? I've never seen them before" asked Madison. "Yeah well, they ARE in high school, well all except Rini." Suggested Sakura. 

High above the trees five black crystals spun in mid-air. They seemed to be searching for something. Seconds later they split. One zoomed toward the Tokyo train station. It zoomed toward a guy with short brown hair. The guy suddenly clutched his heart as the crystal hit him and disappeared. His head jerked up and his eyes glowed red as he turned to leave. The second raced toward the park four miles from the Temple. It picked out another guy. The same happened to him. He turned and walked slowly to the Temple. 

The third quickly traveled toward Sakura and her friends. It came and hovered above them for awhile. "Hey do you sense som-." Li was cut off as the Crystal disappeared behind him. He stumbled to the ground. "Li! What's wrong!" screamed Mei-Lin. Li looked toward the ground as his eyes glowed red. "Li..."Said Madison uncertainly. "I'm fine" he said getting up. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but noticed something in his eyes. Sakura was about to say something but the look was gone in an instant. 'I must have imagined it thought Sakura with a shake of her head. They started off again. 

The fourth and fifth flew toward the temple. One went toward the porch where the scouts were and the other went into the temple. The first hovered for a while behind Darien, but seconds later disappeared. Darien groaned a fell over on his side. "Darien! What's wrong!" screamed Serena jumping up. Serena knelt down to Darien and put a hand on his back. Darien swatted it away as his eyes, too, glowed red. Serena jumped back surprised. 'He had NEVER done that before' she thought biting her lip. Darien slowly got up. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't meant that, sorry" said Darien apologetically. Serena smiled. "It's ok." She said. The scouts all looked stunned and worried about Darien. Darien saw the look in their eyes and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The next crystal whizzed silently into an open door. It struck a sleeping male a couple years younger than Darien. He just murmured as his eyes opened and glowed but later closed as he fell back to sleep. 

"Ok I'll see you all later!" yelled Madison happily as she walked thorough her door. "Bye Madison!" yelled Sakura. Sakura, Mei-Lin, and Li walked toward Sakura's house. Li's hand, unnoticed by Mei-Lin and Sakura, was shaking violently. "Mei-Lin..." he said desperately as though he was having trouble breathing. "Come with me." He said grabbing her hand a pulling her into the trees. "Ok..." said Mei-Lin, puzzled. "Ok then well, I'll just wait here until your back." exclaimed Sakura dumfounded. "Li? What are you doing?" asked Mei-Lin as Li pulled her deeper into the trees. Li did not respond but stopped. He violently grabbed Mei-Lin's shoulder. "Li, what the?!" yelped Mei-Lin. Mei-Lin suddenly shut her eyes and fainted. Li let go of her and caught her in his arms. He looked at her shoulder. There, was a black heart with a green serpent twisted around it. 'Good' he thought looking at his own shoulder to see the same symbol. He quickly covered his and hers symbols as Mei-Lin woke up. Her eyes glowed a green color instead of red. Mei-Lin and Li quickly walked back to Sakura. "What were you doing?" she asked. Mei-Lin looked toward Li and smirked. "You'll know soon enough." She said with a slightly evil grin. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" asked Sakura getting uncomfortable. Li just grinned and did not respond. Sakura had a bad feeling about this. 

BRING! BRING! Rei quickly ran to pick up the phone. "Hello? Cherry Hill Temple, Rei speaking" she said. "Hi. Is Ami there?" said a blank voice. "Um yeah. Actually she is." She Rei shrugging at Ami and giving her the phone. Ami looked puzzled. "This is Ami. Who is this?" she asked. "Hi Ami. This is Greg." Ami nearly dropped the phone. "Greg?" she exclaimed. Serena's jaw dropped, no way! Ami ran into Rei's room and slammed the door. Mina was in shock as she got up and went to look in the keyhole, quickly followed by Rei and Lita. Minute's later Ami came out with what was obviously a smile. "Oooo what he say!" asked Rini jumping up from the couch she was sitting on. "He's coming down tomorrow!" She said gleefully. "Yay!" yelled Serena. 

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" yelled Serena with a wave walking down the steps tugging on Darien's arm who's other arm was occupied by Rini. "Bye Serena!" everyone shouted as she rounded the corner. Serena, Darien, and Rini walked toward Serena's house. On the way there Rini spotted a park. "Oh can we go Darien please!" she pleaded. "Absolutely not!" said Serena with a shake of her head. "Yes we can." said Darien blankly. Rini's eyes lit up as she hugged Darien and ran toward the swings. "Darien!" protested Serena but she was too late. Serena looked into Darien's eyes. She jumped a little. His eyes seemed very blank and empty. Darien walked over to a bench and sat down. Serena strolled over and sat next to him. Darien put his arm around Serena. His hand landed on her shoulder. Serena felt a burning sensation in her arm but suddenly fainted. Rini sat gleefully on the swing not noticing. Serena suddenly woke up very quickly her eyes fluttering open to reveal a green glow. She looked at Darien shoulder and saw a black heart with a blue serpent around it. "Rini it's time to go." Yelled Serena blankly. "OK!" yelled Rini running over and grabbing Darien's hand. 

The black figure slithered through the shadows laughing. "Well I have the descendants of Clow Reed and the Moon Princess and the Prince of the Earth." It laughed. "Now the rest will follow...." it cackled. 


	3. Day of Insanity

Chapter Three- Day of Insanity

"Hey! Serena get up we're gonna be late!" yelled Rini popping her head into Serena's bedroom. "Huh?" Serena was gone. "Oh my! She must have already left for school!" she said, astonished. Rini quickly ran down stairs to make sure Serena had really left. She had! Rini quickly left with Sammy. Along the way Rini spotted Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" yelled Rini waving. "Oh hi Rini! Is your school around here to?" asked Sakura smiling as Rini left Sammy and ran over to her. "Yeah it's right around the bend." Said Rini. "No way! Me to..." said Sakura puzzled. "Cool!" As they rounded the corner Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "Huh? What's wrong?" asked Rini. 

"Wh..Whe..Where's my school!?!?" exclaimed Sakura totally freaking out. "What do you mean?" asked Rini looking at her school and back to Sakura. "My school! It's not here! That is here!" she yelled pointing to Rini's school. "But, that's MY school and it's always been there." Said Rini. "But, But, But...Something is not right here." said Sakura. "What do you mean it's always been there." Said Rini with a shrug. "Umm well I might as well." Said Sakura strolling up the steps and walking into the school. "Ok well you can figure this out." Said Rini walking down a hallway toward her class. Rini saw a hallway but Sakura saw a wall. "Rini watch out!" she yelled but Rini just walked through the wall! Rini thought she was just walking through her usual Hallway, which she could see but Sakura could not. 

So Sakura, all day, with out Li and Mei-Lin who were mysteriously absent, had to go through her usual day, with usual classmates watching people from Rini's school walk through walls that were part of her school. Sakura could see her classmates AND Rini's, but Sakura's Friends, not even Madison could see the others, and Rini and her classmates couldn't see Sakura's classmates either. Sakura had to be losing it, but supposedly Mina and Ami thought they were too. 

~ Back before school ~ Mina walks silently to school. Suddenly she spots a REALLY hot guy about a year older than her riding a bicycle with the name Tory printed on it. She quickly tries to catch up with him. She fails. She sadly walks to school just to see him walk up into her school! But, it's not her school. "Did they change the name?" she muttered. "Huh?" asked Ami popping up behind her. "Look." Said Mina pointing toward the school. "What!?!?!?! Where's the school?" asked Ami panicking. "Let's go see." Said Mina running up the steps toward the school. 

"Wait!" yelled Mina. The guys she thought was name Tory was going to walk headlong into the office window. "What!" exclaimed Ami coming up behind Mina just in time to see him walk right through. Mina was in awe but managed to walk to Homeroom. She was surprised to see everyone except Serena, Lita, and Rei was there. Ami was puzzled. So all day Ami and Mina had to go through the same puzzlement as Sakura. "What is going on!" Mina yelled at lunch receiving weird looks from her friends, the rest off the day she stay quiet. 

"Gem!" shouted a figure blanketed in shadows. "Yes my queen?" asked a woman with long brown hair wearing a ruby red very tight dress, and highly red shined lips, that had just appeared. "Gem, good, I want you to go to collect our new comrades including Ami, even if Greg has not arrived, he will take care of that once here." Said the dark figure with a wave of her hand. "As you wish my queen." Said Gem with a kick of her leg and a back flip, then she was gone. "Haha!" cackled the Queen. "Soon....." she laughed. 

~ After School At The Temple ~ "Serena where were you, and you Lita, and Rei too! You were all gone!" "Busy" replied Serena blankly. "To bust for school!" yelled Ami shocked. "Yes" said Rei. She was sitting with Chad both looking very strange. Suddenly a wind blew up. Ami and Mina shielded their eyes, but Serena, Darien, Lita, Rei, Chad, and Ken, who had mysteriously appeared last night, did not. Lita, Ken, Chad, and Rei's sleeves suddenly flew up revealing identical black hearts with serpents twisted around them, except Lita and Ken's serpents were bright green, and Rei and Chad's Red. 

The wind died down as sudden as it had come. "That was strange." Said Ami with a tint of curiosity in her voice. "Yeah, something is not right and I'm going to find out what it is." Said Mina looking away in the distance. 

~ At Mei-Lin's ~ "Mei-Lin, Li! Are you home?" yelled Sakura walking into their house. "Yes and why are you here?" asked Mei-Lin sounding almost bored. "Because I was just making sure your ok, I mean you weren't in school." Said Sakura, curious. "No, were fine now GO AWAY!" shouted Mei-Lin from another room. "Well ok Hope you feel better." Said Sakura reluctantly leaving. 

"Something is weird about those two." Sakura said to herself remembering last night. "I'm going to find out!" she yelled running home. "Kero?" she asked walking into her room. "What?" asked Kero groggily coming out of his cupboard. "Li and Mei-Lin are acting really weird." Said Sakura kneeling down to Kero. "So what? Those two are always weird." Said Kero sinking back down into his cupboard. "Ah! Your no help!" yelled Sakura angrily leaving her room. 

~ Two Hours Later ~ "Hello? Are Mei-Lin and Li home?" asked a woman with long brown hair, in a tight red dress to Mei-Lin who had opened the door. "Yes This is Mei-Lin and Li is here." She said. "Good, can you get him." Asked Gem. "Yes." Said Mei-Lin slowly shutting the door. Seconds later Mei-Lin returned with Li who looked as blank as Mei-Lin. "Are we ready to go?" asked Gem. "Yes we are." Said Li blankly. "Ok then" said Gem. She grabbed both their hands and with a kick and a back flip disappeared. 

"Queen! I'm back with Mei-Lin and Li." Yelled Gem appearing in the dark room. "Good, good." She said with a clap of her hands. "Ok go get the rest now. I will explain once they are here." She said. Turning to Mei-Lin and Li. "See ya!" Gem was gone. 

"Sorry guys I got to go." Said Mina turning and leaving the temple to go home. "OK Bye Mina! See ya tomorrow!" yelled Ami waving goodbye. The others sat silently. Quickly after Mina turned the corner Ami heard a voice behind her. "Hello? Is this the Cherry Hill Temple?" "Huh? Yes it is." Said Ami twirling around to see a woman with long brown hair in a tight red dress. "Good are you ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "Huh? Where?" asked Ami. Too late. Gem quickly waved her hand over everyone and with a kick and flip they were all gone. 

~ A Lonely Road ~ "Hey Greg, Ami is with me so come on with me and finish your mission." Said Gem flying up behind Greg. "Alright" said Greg blankly. Gem grabbed his hand and with a flip and a kick they were gone. 


	4. Out Of Reach

Chapter Four-Out of Reach  
Part One

Gem appeared holding Greg's hand. "Greg?" asked Ami timidly. Ami was chained to a slimy wall in a dark cave. "Yeah this is Greg and he has something to give to you." Said Gem pushing Greg forward. "Wha- What's going on?" asked Ami scared. "You'll know soon enough." Said Greg advancing on her. Greg grabbed her shoulder. Ami felt a burning feeling in her shoulder but she did not faint. She suddenly remembered the first time she became a scout, the day she was supposed to leave for Germany, the day Rini appeared, meeting Hotaru for the first time and much more. But the memories were ripped from her brain, she didn't remember anything but a wisp of them. Her eyes glowed green, and a black heart with a blue serpent around it appeared on her shoulder. Gem came over to Ami and released the shackles. "So now are you all ready to meet your Queen?" asked Gem. They all nodded. "Then follow me." Gem motioned for them to follow her further into the cave. 

~ 5 Hours Before ~ Mina was walking home from the temple. "Psst" Mina twirled around. "Who's that!" she yelled. She saw no one. She looked around. 'No one' that strange. Some one poked her in the back. She spun around just in time to see a little girl knock her down and jump on top of her. "Hi I'm Courtney, I'm only four and a half years olds. Who are you?" she spoke with a quick Irish accent. "Huh? What? Who are you?" asked Mina perplexed. "No, no, no I asked you first." Said the girl shaking her head. "Courtney! Come here! I told you not to do that!" yelled a British voice. The girl hopped off Mina and ran to an older girl. Mina was now able to stand up and could get a good look at both of them. The little girl was wearing a short red cherry dress, had short curly blond hair, and was clinging to the older girl's leg. The older girl was wearing a tight blue dress, had short curly black hair, and had the body of a super model. "Hi, Sorry about Courtney she's a little hyper." Said the older girl walking toward Mina. "Wait a minute who are you?" asked Mina looking at the girls with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Oh I should explain, I am Amanda Kmozine, I am 19, and I'm also know as Sailor Titan, princess of Saturn's moon, Titan." Said the older girl. "And this" she said pointing to the younger girl, "Is Courtney Loytin, as she said she is four and a half, and she is also known as Sailor Io, princess of Jupiter's moon Io." Said Amanda. "But wait a minute, there are societies on the moons?" asked Mina perplexed. "There was one on the Earth's moon so why not the other moons?" asked Amanda shrugging. "Then how come we haven't met any of them besides you?" "Well all the moons, besides Earth's moon, Triton, Charon, and of course Io and Titan, are well...very uncivilized." Said Amanda uncertainly. "What do you mean uncivilized?" asked Mina staring at Amanda with her hands on her hips. 

Amanda simply waved her hand. Mina's eyes opened wide. A picture appeared in her mind of a dim planet. "That's Mar's moon Phobos." She heard Amanda's voice say. "My friend used to live there!" chirped Courtney. The picture zoomed out like a camera to reveal a city...made of dirt? Everything was crumbling. The picture zoomed into one of the houses to reveal a family sitting inside. But the people were running into walls. The picture diminished and she could see Amanda and Courtney again. "Why were they doing that?" asked Mina. "As I said, they are uncivilized, or in other words, dumb." Mina looked to the sky and said "Oh that stinks." "Well anyway, you don't know but your friends are in grave danger." Said Amanda. Mina looked shocked. "What!" "Why do you think they were acting so strange?" asked Amanda. "Well, I" muttered Mina. "Well come on, we need to go to our hide out, so we can save them." Said Amanda bringing out a purple crystal. "Is that a-?" asked Mina. "Yes" said Courtney taking out an identical crystal but it was green. "It's the crystal of our moons." Said Amanda. Courtney and Amanda held their crystals out in front of them and a white bubble surrounded them and Mina. It disappeared. 

"Sakura!" yelled Rini running toward Sakura who was walking home. "Oh hi Rini!" said Sakura smiling. "Sakura, Rini! Wait up!" yelled a voice. Sakura turned around. "Oh Madison!" said Sakura waving. Madison ran up to them and asked, "Can I walk home with you two?" "Yeah sure." Said Rini nodding her head. Madison grinned. "So how was school?" asked Rini. "Good" said Madison. Sakura didn't answer. Rini looked at Sakura puzzled but didn't inquire. The trio walked on for about another 6 minutes in silence. "Um hello ladies." Sakura, Madison, and Rini twirled around. "What? Who are you?" asked Rini. Standing there were two boys, the taller one was wearing a black T-shirt with a dragon on it, baggy khaki pants, had blue eyes, and spiked blond hair. The shorter boy was wearing a pair of carpenter shorts, a blue T-shirt, and had short brown hair. 

"Michael." said the taller one. "John." Mumbled the shorter one with a French accent that sounded like he was trying to cover it up. Sakura and Rini got hearts in their eyes when they looked at John. Madison giggled and said, "They're Rini and Sakura, and I'm Madison." She pointed to Rini and Sakura. John looked down at the ground. "Good your the ones we were looking for." Said Michael. "Really you were looking for us?" said Rini dreamily. Michael coughed. "Mhhmm well yes, umm Rini do you or Serena have the crystal?" asked Michael. Rini snapped up. "What? Well Serena had it but, hey! How do you know about the crystal?" asked Rini eyeing Michael with suspicion. 

Michael looked horrified. "Oh no this is not good." He said biting his lip. "We have to tell Amanda and Courtney!" said John suddenly. "What, wait a minute what's going on?" asked Sakura. "Well have to explain later." Said Michael, he was obviously in a hurry. Michael and John dug into their pockets. Michael took out an ice blue key and John took out a dark blue key. "Hey are those?" asked Sakura. Too late. Michael and John had both used the keys and made a circle around Rini, Sakura, Madison and themselves. In a flash, they were gone.   
Part Two  
"Amanda! Serena has the crystal!" yelled Michael hurrying up to her. "Damn, this is not good, if the crystals been turned evil by Queen Ar-" "Hello? Umm, where are we and who are you?" asked Mina, Rini, Sakura, and Madison. Mina pointed to Michael and John and Rini, Sakura and Madison pointed to Amanda and Courtney, who was now eating an ice cream cone. "Ok First things first, you are in America, New York to be exact. You are in my apartment. I am Amanda, this is Courtney, Michael, and John" said Amanda pointing to each one of them in turn. Courtney curtsied and some ice cream dripped on the floor. Rini giggled. 

"Well just one question, why do you have keys of clow?" asked Sakura nodding to John and Michael. Michael grinned. "Simple, we are card captors." Said John shrugging. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Sakura and Madison. "Card Captors?" asked Mina perplexed. Sakura turned to Mina. "Should I explain?" Madison nodded. "Well one day I was in the library and I found..." Sakura proceeded to tell about how she had become a card captor, Kero, Li, Mei-Lin, and everything else. She finished with; "I've almost found all of the cards." Mina and Rini looked really confused but didn't ask any questions. "But..." said Sakura, "These two have keys just like mine but I don't know why?" she said pointing to Michael and John. "WE have keys because we are card captors! We already told you." Said Michael getting annoyed. "But I'm the only Card Captor with a key!" yelled Sakura. "Ok, ok, ok. We have keys because we are card captors of the moon's Triton and Charon." Said Michael. "Triton? Charon? They have Card Captors?" asked Madison. 

"Yes, would we lie?" asked John. "I guess not." Said Sakura out of questions. "Now are you Card captors too?" laughed Sakura turning to Amanda, Courtney, Rini and Mina. "Well not really but sorta." Said Rini looking at the ground. "Sorta!" exclaimed Sakura, "This is way to much!" "Well you explained your story, so we'll explain ours." Said Mina looking at them. So after 2 hours the whole story was out and Sakura and Madison were amazed. "No way, so let me get this straight you've been through all that, even DIED, but your still here?" asked Sakura. Mina nodded solemnly. "And your scouts too?" Madison asked Amanda and Courtney. They nodded. 

"Cool!" exclaimed Sakura making a fist with her hand. "Now wait a minute!" yelled Michael. They all looked at him, "What?" "So now we've all wasted enough time talking about ourselves, but you don't even know why you're here!" she said. Mina gave him a puzzling look. Amanda sighed, "Well, here's the deal, WE don't even know part of it, just that somehow Queen Arlena turned" "Wait who's Queen Arlena?" asked Mina. "Uh, haha," laughed Amanda uneasily, "Here we go." John whispered to Michael. "We don't... really, know." Said Amanda. Mina looked at Amanda stupidly, "You don't know?" "Yes we don't know, know can I continue?" asked Amanda irritably. "Oh yes." Said Mina embarrassed. 

"Ok, so. We know that Queen Arlena has somehow taken over your friends mind, they don't remember anything, and only obey Arlena." Said Amanda solemnly. Rini bit her lip. Sakura's mouth dropped open, "That's why Li and Mei-Lin were acting so strange!" she exclaimed. "What? You saw them, when they were being controlled?" asked Michael excitedly. "Yes." "What did they do before that?" "Well Li tripped and when he got up I saw something in his eyes, but I thought I imagined it, then later Li and Mei-Lin both went into the forest, then when they came out Mei-Lin was acting real weird." Michael and Amanda nodded thoughtfully. "Actually Darien collapsed too, and hit Serena's hand." Said Mina looking at the ceiling. "Really?" asked Amanda. Mina and Rini nodded, "I remember that." Said Rini. 

"Well what we need to do is plan out an attack and prosecute." Said Courtney. Everyone looked at her surprised. Courtney giggled. 


	5. Plan and Procescute

Chapter 5-Plan and Prosecute

Mina looked around. She was standing out said of a cave holding a milky white crystal. "What did I get my self into?" she asked herself shaking her head. She stepped into the cave. 

~6 Hours Earlier~   
Everyone was standing around a table. On the table was a floating orb. The orb had located a cave. "So is that where Arlena and the others are?" asked Rini looking to Amanda. Amanda nodded. "Ok well, so that's where they are, but how do we save them?" asked Mina. "Well first of all, we need to purify your friends." Said Michael. "And how do we do that?" asked Sakura not taking her eyes off the orb. "Well since Arlena's the one who did it, Arlena's the on we need to get, and we do that by..." said Michael cutting off Mina as she opened her mouth to ask how to defeat Arlena, "Combing our powers." "Another Question, how do we do THAT?" asked Mina. "By doing this." Said Amanda she put her hand up to the orb. "Titan Power." She said. Her forehead glowed a bright yellow symbol, looking like this: ë The symbol shot a yellow beam toward the orb. Courtney did the same and her forehead glowed a bright green and this symbol appeared: þ Michael and John both held their keys up to the orb and they glowed. Mina shrugged and whispered "Venus Power" following Amanda's lead. Rini did the same. Sakura followed. Madison just stood there taping it all. 

Suddenly the orb exploded. Mina shielded her eyes. When the smoke dispersed, which was yellow there was a milky white crystal in it's place. It was glowing. "Wow. What's that?" asked Sakura. "All our powers. Also know as the purity crystal." Said Amanda. Mina picked the crystal up. "Well is it stronger than the Silver Crystal?" asked Mina. "No." Said Amanda. "Well allot good this does us." Said Mina annoyed putting it down. "But, it IS stronger than the black crystal which Serena now holds." Said Amanda nodding. "Black crystal?" asked Rini puzzled. Michael looked at Rini. "Well, when Serena was possessed by evil, her heart was turned evil. And the Silver Crystal is a replica of Serena's Heart." Said Michael. "I didn't know that." Said Mina. "Neither did we, but at least we think that's it, because the Silver Crystal is no longer in this Dimension." Said Amanda. Mina picked the crystal back up, "will this purify everyone?" Amanda nodded "It should." "Good, then I'm gonna get going." 

"No, no, no. Just wait a minute. You can't do this by yourself." Said Sakura. "Your right she can't. So we're going to help." Said Courtney smiling a sly smile. 


	6. Total Annihilation of the Worst Kind

Chapter 6- Total Annihilation of the Worst Kind 

Mina, Rini, Amanda, and Courtney Transformed and walked into the cave. John, Michael, and Sakura nodded at Each other and ran in. Madison stood waiting at the side of the cave with A herd of horses standing ready incase the needed to make a quick escape. 

Mina swooped silently into the dark cave. Amanda had found this cave earlier and had confirmed Arlena was there. Mina heard a laugh. She smiled 'Time to get this started' 

~Courtney's P.O.V~ I stood silently behind a large rock. I glanced over my shoulder. 'No, she's not there' The next few seconds seemed like forever. Then it happened. Mina stepped into the shadows of the cave. I nodded to myself. I began to giggle then laugh. 

Arlena turned Quickly. "What was that?" she hissed. "Gem go and investigate." She hissed to Gem. Gem nodded and walked down the cave. 

~Michael's P.O.V~ I waited, then I heard Courtney laugh. I looked past my hiding place to see Gem coming. I waited silently until she was right in front of my hiding place. "Net Card, release and Dispel." I whispered. Gem looked around, "What was that." Suddenly a huge net fell on top of her knocking her to the ground. I nodded toward a crevice in the rock. 

~Sakura's P.O.V~ I gave a silent cheer when Courtney laughed, 'it has begun' I thought. I waited until finally Gem came. Then I heard Michael call upon the Net Card. He nodded toward me. I jumped out. "Sleep Card, Release and Dispel." I whispered. Gem was suddenly asleep. Michael nodded his approval. "Message card, Release and Dispel." Whispered Michael. A small blue fairy came out of the card and flew toward the entrance to the cave. 

~John P.O.V~ I nearly jumped when I saw the blue fairy flying towards me. I signaled Mina. Began to run Deeper into the Cave. "Disturbance Card, Release and Dispel!" I yelled. Suddenly a huge explosion came from the back of the cave. 

Arlena Screamed and ran forward in the cave. Everyone else followed her. The suddenly Amanda and Rini jumped out in front of them. 

~Amanda's P.O.V ~ I grabbed Rini's hand and ran out of our hiding spot. "Titan Shield!" I yelled. A huge blue light force appeared in front of Arlena stopping her dead in her tracks. 

~Rini's P.O.V~ Once Amanda put up the Shield I grabbed my wand. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" I yelled. Nothing happened. Amanda squeezed my hand, "Come on." She hissed. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!" I yelled louder. It worked. The hearts went through the shield and hit Arlena in the stomach. Arlena yelled in pain. 

Everyone ran up behind Rini and Amanda. Mina jumped in front of everyone and held out the crystal. Arlena signaled Serena and Serena immediately stepped up. She held out the Black crystal and broke the shield. "Purity Crystal Power!" "Black Crystal Power!" they both shouted. The two huge beams hit each other with great force. Mina clenched her teeth. Arlena got up and shot away Rini's wand with a black beam that burned Rini's hand. "Ouch!" yelled rini grabbing her hand. Arlena stood up and screamed. Everything went black. 

Arlena laughed evilly. "I love it!" she squealed looking around. Mina, Rini, Amanda, Courtney, John, Michael, and Sakura were lying on the ground, not breathing. Arlena laughed and looked toward Serena. Serena was sitting on the ground, her eyes glowing. 


	7. The End

Chapter 7- The End

Arlena picked up the purity crystal, it burned in her hand. She yelled and dropped it. She kicked it toward the cave entrance. "Dang thing." She hissed. She turned back to her slaves and laughed, "oh this is to good!" she squealed looking at Mina and the others lying on the ground again. 

~Madison's P.O.V~ The horses suddenly began to go wild. "Woah! What wrong!" I yelled trying to calm them down. It was no use. I suddenly got the impulse to run into the cave. I don't know what made me do it but I did. I walked in quietly and saw no one. I tripped, "Ouch!" I whispered. I looked down at my feet and saw the purity crystal. "Hey, I wonder what it's doing here?" I asked myself picking it up. It suddenly glowed. "Hey what's happening!" The whole cave exploded in a flash of bright light. 

"Arg!" yelled Arlena shielding her eyes. "What's going on!" A small white girl appeared floating in the air. Her black hair was swaying from side to side as she looked around. She smiled at Arlena and held up her hands. More bright light filled the cave. An earsplitting scream, then all was silent. 

Mina's and the others eyes flickered open. Serena blinked. The red in her eyes faded until her eyes were normal. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked. Mina sat up confused. She looked around to see everyone waking up and there eyes beginning to return to normal. Mina jumped up. She grabbed Rini's hand and began to jump up and down. "We did it!" she yelled. Rini cheered, "but where's Arlena?" she asked. They both looked around and winced at the site. Lying on the ground was a bloody skeleton. Mina almost spit up. "That is gross." She said. Sakura woke up and scrambled over to Madison who was sitting on the ground, stunned. Lying next to her was the purity crystal. "I, I, I did it." She said looking at Sakura. "Did what?" asked Sakura. "I used it." She said pointing to the purity crystal. "You did?" asked Sakura surprised. "Yeah." She said trembling. Sakura just looked stunned. She shook her head and ran over to Li. She hugged him, "I'm so glad your back to normal." She said. "Normal? What are you talking about Avalon?" asked Li. "You don't remember?" asked Sakura. Li shook his head. Sakura looked surprised but said, "Never Mind." 

"Well you guys better be going." Said Amanda standing up. Rini looked at her, "Will we ever see you again?" she asked. "Of course, now hurry up." Said Amanda. Everyone stood up and a bubble appeared around them. Then they were back in Japan. 

Sakura looked around to ask Rini something but she was gone. As were Rini's friends. Sakura shrugged puzzled and began to walk home with Li, Mei-Lin and Madison. Rini and Mina both looked around for Sakura and the others but they were gone. 

~Back in the Cave~ Amanda sighed, "I'm going to miss them." She said. Courtney, John, and Michael all nodded in agreement. "Well we better get going." Said Amanda draping her arm around Michael and picking up Courtney in the other and walked toward the entrance of the cave. John hurried after them. John ran in front of them skipping. Amanda stopped. On her shoulder was hand attached to an arm draped in sparkling red cloth. 

The End 


End file.
